


Artwork for Mamihlapinatapai by clavally

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover requested by author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Mamihlapinatapai by clavally

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mamihlapinatapai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113906) by [Clavally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clavally/pseuds/Clavally). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more.

Nov. 11th, 2011


End file.
